Phase change memory is a type of non-volatile (NV) random-access (RAM) computer memory that works by changing the resistance across a dielectric solid-state material often referred to as a memristor. Phase change memory cells are programmed by applying either a SET voltage or a RESET voltage. The SET transitions cells from a high resistance state to a low resistance state and the RESET brings the cells from a low resistance state to a high resistance state.